


Temptation

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angela is just too tempting, Ash is tempting too, Multi, cheating?, finnian is such a sub lmaooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Ciel and Finnian have a slight affair behind closed doors. Angels, however, have their way of getting what they want.





	1. Beach day.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

"Finnian, be sure to come to my chambers after the others are asleep."

Ciel told him, giving him yet another kiss.

"Right, young master."

With a final kiss he left to go see the other servants. They had been on a mission to turn Houndsworth into a luxurious resort for the queen. Finnian was sorry for his young lord, who waited on her hand and foot, much like he did for Ciel himself. He knew Ciel didn't love him, just used him for his own selfish desires. It was upsetting at times, as Finny truly did care for Ciel. Maybe not love, but certainly _cared_. It didn't matter, as long as he was of use to the boy who saved his life. The servants were in the kitchen at a table, along with Angela. _God_ , Angela Blanc. She was so beautiful, truly an angel on Earth. She gave Finny a gentle smile and motioned him to come sit next to her. He eagerly accepted the offer and sat by her side at once. Much like he would do for his young lord. Ciel was very gorgeous, but if Finny was being honest with himself, he felt much more attracted to Angela. Ciel was his savior, though. He owed him everything.

"Finnian, you look tired. Are you well?"

He was awake all night tending to his young masters...needs.

"Y-yes! Thank you, Angela!"

He stuttered with a blushed face.

"Ey well, I was wantin' to go swimmin, think we can?"

Bard asked, clearly excited at the thought of swimming.

"I belive that would be acceptable, yes. It's a grand idea, Bard."

He blushed a bit and scratched his neck.

"Thank ye."

Finnian and Bard went to change into their bathing suits

"So, Finny, where were you last night?"

"Wh-what d'ya mean?"

He said, obviously nervous.

"C'mon, Finny. You left after Tanaka n I said g'night, I heard you leaving."

He flushed red

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! Stop talking rubbish!"

He quickly walked out before anymore conversation could be made. When he met Mey-rin outside they waited for Tanaka and Bard, and when Bard came out, they didn't mention anything of that conversation they just had. They all made their way to the water, Finny loved being outside. When he was young he was never allowed outdoors. Once Mr.Sebastian came and asked him to work at the Phantomhive mansion he eagerly accepted once he learned that he'd be allowed outside at any time he'd like. He waded into the cool water, loving the feeling of it in this 90° weather. Angela made her way outside, wearing a two piece. Finny was practically drooling, staring at her like she had just screamed bloody murder. She was truly angelic.

"Oi, Finny, shut your mouth. You'll catch flies like that."

Bard said teasingly, poking at his young friend.

"R-right!"

He barked, shutting his mouth out of pure embarrassment. Bard and Mey began swimming while Finny was still dumbfounded. He was staring at the most beautiful woman in the _world_ , how could he _not_ stare?

"Finny, how are you enjoying the water?"

She asked, voice heavenly.

"I-it's amazing! How is it for you? I-I mean- _damn_ , how do you enjoy it?"

He stuttered and stumbled, embarrassed that he messed up in front of her.

"It's okay, Finny. Everyone messes up. I'm enjoying it quite a lot."

He smiled at her saying that it was alright.

"Th-thank you, Angela. Say, how old are you? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"It's okay, Finny! I'm twenty-three, and you?"

"M'eighteen, miss!"

She smiled slyly, moving closer. Bard and Mey were far away from them at this point.

"You're a nice boy, Finny."

"Th-thank you, miss Angela."

He was so nervous, her face was mere inches from his own.

"So much _kinder_ ,"

She said, palming Finny through his swimming trunks.

"Than any man I've ever met."

He moaned softly, allowing his arms to hug her waist, shuddering at the feeling of her skin on his. She brushed the hair out of his face with her unoccupied hand.

"Say, Finny?"

He let out a small " _uh huh_?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

He blushed deeply.

"I-I have, yes."

She giggled

"Not you and sir Phantomhive, I meant with a woman."

He gulped

"I haven't, miss."

She gripped him tighter, making his knees wobble a bit. He looked down at her, she wasn't much shorter than him, but he still felt pride that he was a bit taller. She slipped her hand inside his trunks, her actions being hidden by the water.

"Has anyone ever done _this_ for you?"

"O-only myself, miss."

He strained at her movements, squeezing her tighter. She jerked him a bit faster

"Do you like it, Finny?"

"L- _love_ it, Angela."

"Would you like more?"

" _Yes_."

He whined desperately. She escaped his embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the side of the little beach where nobody could see.

"Lay down."

She requested, gently pushing him to the ground. He held himself up by his elbows, watching her strip. Once she was completely naked she stood with her legs parted above him, giving him a full view, before falling to her knees, pulling down his trunks.

"Do you want this, Finny?"

" _Yes_ , Angela."

" _Good boy_."

She cooed. She sunk down on him in one swift movement, Finnian choked out a loud " _oh_!" when he bottomed out. He bucked upwards before being shoved back to the ground.

"Let me take care of you, Finny."

She said gently, rocking her hips back and forth, making Finnian writhe beneath her. He grit his teeth, this felt so good. Whenever he fucked Ciel he always had to do all the work, never being allowed to finish in his presence. He always had to go finish himself off in the bathroom. _This_ was surreal. Sure, Ciel is cute. But Angela? She's absolutely _beautiful_. He whined, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling himself producing precum  _already_. Angela snickered

"Goodness, Finny. You're rather _big_. A bit bigger than I expected, but it's good. Feels _so good_ , don't you think?"

He could only nod, his muscles flexing as he tried his hardest to not come so soon. She continued to bounce onto him, loving the tiny moans he let out with each movement of her hips. She was fucking _soaking_ wet. Whenever he was with Ciel he had to use oil, thoroughly slathering himself up before slipping inside. With Angela he was praised, not having to do so much work. Ciel _never_ called him a good boy, _never_ let him finish, _never_ helped him. This was a whole new experience, so much more fulfilling than anything else he's ever done. He whined louder, orgasm near.

"A-Angela I-"

He panted, she smiled softly

"It's okay, Finny. You don't have to hold back."

He panted and nodded, feeling his release nearing. He clenched his teeth again, balling his hands into fists and slamming his head backwards on the sand beneath him, cumming harder than he ever has.

"G- _god_ , Angela. I- it's-"

She rode him through his aftershocks.  When he shivered from overstimulation she got up.

"I still haven't came yet, whatever should we do about _that_?"

Finny just panted and looked up at her, watching her rise from him and scoot up to his face.

"Be a good boy, okay?"

She asked, sitting herself down on Finnys face. He just jumped out of surprise and began eating her out. He had done this a few times, with Ciel. It was completely different this time. Angela carded her fingers through his hair, giving him soft praises, rocking her hips against his face. It was so much easier with her. He wasn't so worried, this didn't feel like a _chore_. Her hips stuttered against his face when she came, gripping his hair a bit too hard for his liking, but the way she moaned out a final " _good boy_ " was heavenly, it made him not mind the hair pulling too much. When she was satisfied she backed up, sitting in Finnys lap, pulling him to sit up. He hugged her waist again, kissing her like he's wanted to do for so long. She reciprocated, making out with him for _maybe_ ten minutes. She ruffled his hair when she pulled away.

"Come on, Finny."

She urged gently

"We have to go back."

Finnian nodded and watched her get redressed before putting his trunks back on. He held her hand until they got back to the door of the manor, at which time she said

"It'll be our secret, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He whispered, letting her hand go, but still courteously opening the door for her. It was nearly 10 o'clock, he realized. Surely the young master would be displeased if he didn't visit him. He groaned and made his way to Ciels room, he was glaring right at him.

"You were absent at dinner, Finnian."

"M-my apologizes, I was in the middle of something and-"

Ciel scoffed

"You were in the middle of _something_ , alright. Or maybe I should say in the middle of _someone_?"

Finny blushed

"I-I've no idea what you mean, young master, I-"

"Angela wasn't at dinner either."

Ciel stood to walk face to face with Finnian

" _Don't_ let this happen again."


	2. Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnian meets a very handsome platinum haired man.

It had been three months since the Phantomhive trope had left Houndsworth. Finny desperately missed Angela, how soft her skin was, how nice she was to him. Ciel made it very clear that they wouldn't return. He walked sadly through the manor, lugging himself around, trying his hardest to fuck Ciel with enthusiasm each night he asked. Despite all his efforts it never paid off. His demeanor clearly sad, his chores half done, Ciel huffing and jerking himself off almost every time they were together. Finnian woke up in his bed, Mr.Sebastian must've let him sleep in, as Bard was already at work. He hardly willed himself to get up, slouching when he sat upright. Bard walked into the room, seeing his noticeably upset friend. He sat next to him on his bed, rubbing his back.

"I know y'miss 'er, Finny. It'll be alright."

Finnian hugged Bard, crying into his shirt.

"I'm-m never g-gonna see her ag-gain!"

He wailed.

"Girls aren't everythin', Finn. We gotta define ourselves n be individuals 'fore we can have anyone else. You'll find yer someone."

Finny drew back and turned away.

"You don't understand. The girl _you_ love is always around. Mine _isn't_."

Bard didn't lash out like anyone else would. He loved his young friend.

"I love ya, Finn. Y'gotta understand that just 'cause me n Mey love eachother doesn't mean we depend on eachother for everythin'. We could make it on our own 'f we ever had to."

Finny just mumbled ' _thank you_ ' and listened to Bard leave the room. He decided to see Tanaka, the most relaxed of the servants. When he was walking to the kitchen he caught a glimpse of platinum hair, he gasped and ran after the white hue. He was a bit disappointed to find that this person was _not_ Angela. But this man was so. damn. _handsome_. He was talking with Tanaka.

"M-may I sit?"

He asked timidly.

"Of course."

He said with the smoothest voice he had ever heard from a man.

"And what might your name be, young man?"

"I-it's Finnian, you can also call me Finny. Also, I'm eighteen! M'not a c-child..."

He quieted down at the end of his sentence.

"My apologizes, Finny. I came by to visit my friend, Tanaka. As well as to deliver the mail for lord Phantomhive. I hope you and I can become better acquainted."

"M-me too."

He responded, so fucking shy.

"Tell me, Finnian, what is your role here at the phantomhive manor?"

"I-I'm the gardener, sir!"

"Oh? It's the middle of winter, I suppose you aren't too busy at this time of year?"

Finny shook his head

"No, sir! I still do yard work, and I try m'best to help around the house, sir!"

The kind man locked eyes with him, memories flooded his mind as Finny looked into his purple eyes. _So handsome_.

"Well, Finny, do you mind showing me to the greenhouse?"

Finnian nodded, standing from his chair and waiting for the nice man to follow him. The white haired stranger said his farewell to Tanaka and followed Finny outside through the cold. The greenhouse was a bit warmer, the heater carefully monitored by Sebastian making it more suitable for plants and humans alike.

"Do forgive me, dear boy. I don't believe I've told you my name."

"You- you haven't."

"It's Ash. Pleasure to meet you."

Finny gulped

"Y-you as well."

Ash looked around, the roses wilting but still beautiful.

"Do you handle all of this yourself, Finny?"

"N-no sir. Mr.Sebastian helps me very often."

Ash chuckled darkly.

"No need to keep calling me 'sir'. You may call me Ash."

Finny stared at him as if he had seen God herself.

"M-may I speak out of turn?"

Finnian politely asked, stepping closer to Ash in an act of bravery, quickly feeling embarrassed by his actions. He almost stepped back but Ash had let one of his arms wrap around Finnys waist, pulling him closer.

"Go on."

"Y-you're..."

He swallowed his pride

"You're the most handsome man I've ever seen."

He shut his eyes, ready to be scolded for inappropriate behavior. He felt a strong hand cup the side of his jaw

"What a _sweet boy_. One might think you're trying to seduce me."

Finny gasped

"I-I just-"

He couldn't lie. He looked down sadly.

"I just want to forget everything for a little while..."

He had such a small voice, Ash chuckled again

"What kind of man would I be if I couldn't do that?"

He kissed Finny, slow and deep. The younger boy gripped the platinum haired mans lapels.

"Is it alright if I set you on this table?"

" _Please_."

He damn near begged. He was set on a table after its contents were wiped onto the ground. He was almost fucking drooling when Ash removed his clothing, muscles prominent.

"Finnian, have you ever done this before?"

He asked gently

"I-I've had sex, but I've always been the one to..."

He didn't have to finish his sentence for Ash to understand.

"I'll go easy on you, sweet boy."

Finny bit his lip at the praise. Ash put three fingers into a small bottle of oil, slicking them up before entering one into the small boy. He softly said " _ow_ " before quieting down, it didn't hurt. Ash added another, _this_ was uncomfortable. He groaned a bit but got used to it once more. Ash entered one more, making the total three. Finny whined, it _hurt_. But the lavender eyed man was gentle, making sure nothing was too overwhelming for the small boy.

"Here's the best part."

He announced, angling his fingers to hit a _heavenly_ spot within him. He moaned and squirmed on the table, feeling his orgasm near, but Ash pulled his fingers out before he could come. He watched the tall man slick himself up before _slowly_ pressing in. He kissed the gardeners neck to ease his pain to the best of his ability. He thrusted slowly, pressing hard on the spot inside Finnian that drove him wild. He moaned into the slightly warm air, feeling himself clench a bit, which in turn made the older man moan against his neck.

" _Please_ , sir."

Finny whined. He grabbed the gardeners cock and jerked it in time with his thrusts, making him writhe on the smooth surface. He repeatedly hit that spot inside him, making him see fucking _stars_.

"You're a good boy. You know that, Finny?"

" _Ah_!"

Finnian cried, coming onto his and Ash's stomachs. He gasped when Ash stuttered and stilled, coming inside him.

"You did so well, Finny."

"Th _-thank you_."

He was so out of breath, that orgasm taking a lot out of him. Ash ran his fingers through the gardeners hair.

"W-will I see you after this?"

He said, once again having a small voice.

"Of course. Every time I come by I'll ask to see you."

Finnian smiled.

"I must go, however."

He pulled on his clothes before pressing a kiss to Finnys lips.

"I'll see you next time."

"Y-yeah."

With that, Ash left. Finny was happy. He pulled his clothes on and walked inside, it was only lunch time so the young master shouldn't-

"Honestly, Finny."

He heard the disappointed voice say. Of course Ciel would find out.

"You're fucking pathetic."

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is pure garbage send me asks on my tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


End file.
